kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lufta e Dytë Botërore
thumb|350px|Manifest i Luftës së Dytë Botrore. Në foto paraqiten nga lart poshtë pamje nga D-Day, manifestet naziste, Holokausti, bomba atomike në Nagasaki dhe Sovjetikët në Berlin Lufta e dytë konflikti i armatosur midis Aleatve dhe Boshtit Nazist, i përbërë nga Italia, Gjermania dhe Japonia nga viti 1939 deri në vitin 1945. Marrveshja e Versajës në Paris, ngarkoi Gjermaninë me të gjitha fajet e luftës. Sanksionet që i’u vendosën ishin të rënda, por Gjermania do të firmoste këtë marrveshje. Inflacioni, shkëputja e territoreve, kushtet e këqija të jetesës, si edhe shumë arsye të tjera do shkaktonin fillimin e asaj që u quajt Lufta Botrore II. Tensioni i madh dhe çështjet e pa përfunduara të Luftës së Parë Botrore, do bënin që vetëm pas 20 vjetësh të fillonte Lufta e Dytë Botrore. Përmbledhje Origjina e Luftës Pas Luftës së Parë Botrore e quajtur ndryshe edhe Lufta e Madhe, Konferenca e Parisit (disa e njohin edhe me emrin Traktati i Versajës) shënoi një hap të madh në negociatat e paqes. Në këtë konferencë merrnin pjesë vëndet fitimtare në luftë si Anglia, Franca e të tjerë. Ndërmjet tyre edhe Sh.B.A e përfasuar nga Presidenti Wilson. Bisedimet vendosën kushte të rënda mbi palët humbëse. Gjermania ishte një nga vëndet që u dëmtua më shumë por Austri në të vërtetë pati humbjet më të mëdha si në njerëz, ashtu edhe në territore. Embargo që iu vendos Gjermanisë ishte me të vërtetë e rëndë. Gjermania u limitua në një ushtri difensive me 100.000 ushtarë si edhe nuk u lejua të prodhonte tankse, aeroplanë, anije dhe nëndetëse. Kjo gjëndje e rënduar dhe varfëria do të bënte më vonë të mundur hypjen në pushtet të forcave naziste me në krye Hitlerin. Megjithatë kjo konferencë nuk pati suksesin e pritur. Presidenti i Sh.B.A-së Wilson, u dërgua mbrapsht me të gjithë revoltimin e tij. Loyd George doli në pah me idenë se Sh.B.A nuk kishte më vënd aty dhe se Europa i përkiste Europianve, një mendim ky që ishte shprehur më parë nga vetë amerikanët në Doktrinën e Monrosë. Dokumenti i Wilsonit, i përpërë nga 14 pika, u pa si një cënim për Europën. Pika e 12-të e këtij dokumenti kishte në përmbajtje material me rëndësi edhe për Shqipërinë dhe vëndet e vogla të tjera që sipas tij, duhet të merrnin pavarsinë ose të paktën autonominë (pra ishte një pikë që mbronte të drejtat e shteteve të vogla për të formuar shtetin e tyre). Me rëndësi është të përmendim edhe një tjetër synim të kësaj pike që ka lidhje me Perandorinë Osmane. Nga Perandoria Osmane kërkohej hapja e gjireve dhe ngushticave (pas luftës së Dardaneleve) për të gjithë, nën vëzhgimin e Kombeve të Bashkuara (që do të ishte organizata ndërkombtare që Wilsoni kërkonte formimin). Në pikën e 14, ai kërkonte formimin e një organizate ndërkombtare që të mund të zgjidhte dhe njëkohësisht të parandalonte luftrat dhe konfliktet midis dy ose më shumë shteteve. Në këtë konferencë ai shprehet se dëshiron vetëm paqen dhe i jep një rëndësi të madhe formimit të kësaj organizate ndërkombtare edhe pse pa rezultat. Pas Luftës së Parë Botrore, shtetet arabe kishin parë mundësinë për të qenë të pavarur dhe për të formuar më në fund, shtetet arabe të pavarura. Megjithatë kjo gjë nuk do lejohej nga vëndet Europiane sepse ato toka ishin të pasura me naftë, që mbas Luftës së Parë Botrore u pa si një lëndë shumë me vlerë. Marrveshja e San-Remosë, do të ishte thjeshtë një modifikim i marrveshjes së Syces-Picot, e bërë pa dijeninë e Sh.B.A-së duke mohuar marrveshjen e bërë më parë të King-Crane. Me anë të kësaj marrveshje, Francës i jepej Sirija dhe Lubjana, problemet e kësaj të fundit vazhdojnë edhe sot e kësaj dite. Konfliktet megjithatë nuk kishin të sosur dhe situata ishte dramatike gjithashtu. Ndërkohë Rusia, që ishte tërhequr nga lufta dhe pas hipjes së Bolshevikve në fuqi, kishte hapur të gjitha marrveshjet e fshehta të regjimit të carit. Franca kërkonte shfuqizimin e plotë të Gjermanisë, ndërsa Anglia nuk donte kurrë se si që në Europë të formohej vetëm një shtet i fortë. Ideja e Wilsonit ishte hedhur poshtë tashmë. Perëndoria Osmane gjithashtu ishte në prag të trazirave. Duke pasur dijeni të të gjithë këtij tensioni, konferenca e Vjenës, nuk bëri asgjë tjetër, përveç se përgatiti terrenin e fillimit të Luftës Botrore II. Evropa Më 1 shtator të vitit 1939, Gjermania e udhëhequr nga pushteti Nazist me Adolf Hitlerin në krye pushton Poloninë. Kjo ishte bërë e mundur me anë të një kontrate të fshehur me Bashkimin Sovjetik. Të dyja palët morën pjesë në sulmim e 17 shtatorit. Deklarata e vonuar e Francës dhe Anglisë kundra Gjermanisë, do të shpallej vetëm më 3 shtator të po atij viti. Me këtë deklaratë, flota angleze dhe franceze filluan manovrimin e gjerë në ujrat territoriale të Europës. Në këto kushte, me anë të Sulmit Blitzz Creig (Sulm rrufe), Gjermania pushton shtie në dorë shpejt Poloninë, Norvegjinë, Hollandën, Belgjikën dhe Francën në 1940. Në 1941 do të merrte edhe Jugosllavinë, Greqinë si edhe Shqipërinë. Trupat Italiane, në aleancë me boshtin nazist, do të sulmonin trupat Britanike në Afrikën e Veriut. Deri në verë të 1941, Gjermania kishte arritur të shtinte në dorë të tërë Francën dhe pjesën më të madhe të Europës. Britania e Bashkuar, tashmë qëndronte vetëm pa aleatë me sy nga Sh.B.A, megjithatë pushtimi i saj u bë i pamundur për shkak të forcave ajrore (Royal Air Force) dhe detare (Royal Navy). Duke e parë Britaninë si një armik të pashpresë dhe të dobët, Hitleri kthehet nga Bashkimi Sovjetik, me një sulm të befasishëm më 22.6.1941, duke prishur kështu marrveshjen e mos-sulmimit që kishte bërë me të. Në fundin e vitit 1941, Gjermania kishte pushtuar një pjesë të konsiderushme të B.S. por hapi i tyre do të ndalej jashtë Moskës, në betejën e Stalingradit. Gjatë betejave të përgjakshme në Stalingrad, që për më tepër dukej si një luftë personale midis Hitlerit dhe Stalinit, rrethimi dhe kapja e Garnizonit të Gjashtë të trupave Gjermane, e bëri Gjermaninë të mendonte se nuk do të ishte një nismë e lehtë marrja e Rusisë. Sulmi rrufe i Gjermanisë Naziste, dukej sikur nuk kishte dobi në tokat e mbuluara me borë dhe të pa fundme të Rusisë. Beteja e Stlingradit u shvillua në vitet 1942-1943 ku boshti nazist pati humbje të mëdha. Humbja tjetër në Betejën e Kursk dhe thyerja e Syrgjynosjes së Leningradit do t’i jepte luftës një pamje tjetër tashmë. Ushtria e kuqe duket e papërmbajtshme dhe tashmë nga një mbrojtje e fortë, kalon në ofensivë të përgjithshme, duke gjëmuar Wehrmacht deri në Berlin. Në Betejën e Berlinit, Ushtria e Kuqe merr lagjet e këtij qyteti një nga një, deri sa më 30 prrill 1945, Hitleri kryen vetvrasje në bunkerin ku strehohej, duke mos parë rrugë shpëtimi. Ndërkoh, Italia Fashiste me Benito Musolinin në krye kapitulloi në 1943. Tashmë ajo kishte dalur kundra ish aleates së saj Gjermanisë që vazhdonte luftën. Trupat e aleatve u futën në Itali dhe më pas në 1944, ata do të lironin edhe Francën. Më pas, me rënien e Gjermanisë, Aleatët dhe Sovjetikët do të takoheshin në qendrën e Gjermanisë, Berlin. Kjo vetëm pas Betejës së Bulge (Battle of the Bulge) në dhjetor. Gjatë kësaj lufte, është për t’u përmendur holokausti që i’u bë me miliona (6 milion mendohet) hebrenjve. Në këtë genocid gjithshtu u eksterminuan edhe persona me origjinë rome. Azia Japonia pushtoi Kinën në 7 korrik 1937 dhe planet e saj ishin të shtrinte pushtetin e saj në të gjithë Azinë si lindore ashtu edhe jugore. Më 7 dhjetor 1941, Japonia do të ndërrmerrte një sërë sulmesh surprizë ndaj shumë vendeve duke përfshirë këtu edhe Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës, në Pearl Harbor, Hawai, një gjë që bëri të pashmangshme futjen e Sh.B.A-së në luftë. Për gjashtë muaj rrjesht, Japonia kishte korrur vetëm fitor të bujshme, beteja në Detin Koral (Battle of the Coral Sea) do të merrte pjesë, për t’u ndjekur më pas me Betejën e Midway (Battle of Midway), ku Japonia pati humbje të mëdha, ndër këto 4 avjon-mbajtëse. Duke ndaluar hapin e japonezve, ishte rradha e aleatëve të hidheshin në ofensivë tashmë. Kjo ofensivë u vërtetua me Betejën e Gjirit të Milne-s (Battle of Milne Bay) dhe Beteja e Guadalcanal (Battle of Guadalcanal), territore këto të pjesës jugperëndimore të Paqsorit. Duke pasur dy fronte në këto zona, Aleatët e panë të nevojshme hapjen e një fronti edhe në pjesën qëndrore të Paqsorit. Aleatët korrën sukses në këto beteja ku për t’u përmendur është Beteja në detin e Filipineve (Battle of the Philippine Sea) dhe Beteja e Leyte Gulf (Battle of Leyte Gulf) në 1944. Gjithashtu pushtimi i ishujve, që ishte njëkohësisht edhe pikë kyçe për Aleatët ishin Iwo Jima dhe Okinawa në 1945. Gjatë këtyre betejave të shumta, një rol të madh luajtën edhe nëndetset, të cilat prenë linjën e furnizimit të Japonisë me naftë dhe shumë materiale të tjera të nevojshme për luftën. Në vitet e fundit të luftës, Aleatët ndërmorën një fushatë masive bombardimi mbi Japoni. Më 6 gusht 1945, Sh.B.A hodhi më në fund Bombën Atomike në qytetin e Japonisë Hiroshima. Vetëm tre ditë më vonë, në 9 gusht 1945, një tjetër do të hidhej në Nagasaki, duke detyruar më në fund, Perandorin Hirohito të shpallte kapitullimin më 15 gusht 1945. Lufta kishte mbaruar. Shkaqet dhe Pasojat Shkaqet në Evropë Ashtu si edhe Lufta Botrore I, shkaqet dhe arsyet e Luftës Botrore II, janë rritja e nacionalizmit dhe militarizmit. Arsye të tjera ishin edhe mos vendosja e saktë e kufijve. Më 1929 kur situata ishte akoma e tensionuar, në Gjermani dhe Itali, filluan të ngriheshin dhe të fuqizoheshin lëvizjet fashiste. Depresioni i Madh i viteve 1930 i kishte ulur moralin popullsisë gjermane e cila për më tepër vuante edhe borxhin prej 65 miljard markave që i ishte imponuar për dëmet e shkaktuara në luftën e parë dhe kur Sh.B.A vendosi që të prente kredinë e saj, situata u rëndua më shumë me Francën, që kur pa që Gjermania nuk mundi të paguante as këstin e parë dhe të dytë të borxhit, pretendoi territore nga shteti Gjerman. Me të vërtetë Gjermania kishte firmosur traktatin e Versajës, por ajo nuk e kishte pëlqyer kurrë këtë gjë, sidomos artikullin 231 që thonte me pak fjalë që Gjermania pranonte të merrte për sipër të gjitha shpenzimet dhe humbjet e aleatve, që ajo i kishte shkaktuar atyre kur forcat aleate përpiqeshin të mbroheshin. Besimi i përgjithshëm i popullit në Dolchstosslegende (një besim mitologjik i hershëm që në shqip do të thotë “thikë në shpinë”), si edhe Depresioni i Madh, solli në pushtet Partinë Socilaiste Puntore Gjermane (partia Naziste) me Adolf Hitlerin në krye. Kur marrveshja e Versajës po humbte vlerën e saj, shteti Anglez dhe Francez kanë një meritë në këtë mes. Franaca lidhi me të vërtetë kontratë me të Anglinë dhe Italinë, por të dy këto dolën nga fjala. Formimi i “Stresa”, ishte formimi i fronteve nga ana e Italisë dhe Anglisë kundra Gjermanisë, por Anglia nuk i’u përmbajt kësaj marrveshjeje. Në atë kohë në pushtet ishte Chamberlein. Ky i fundit, paraardhës i Çërçillit, ndjente simpati për partinë e re në Gjermani. Ai mendonte se ata kishin vepruar shumë rëndë mbi Gjermaninë. Gjithashtu frika e një France të gjithëpushtetshme në Europë, ishte një arsye tjetër që këto dy vënde nuk do vendosnin një mardhënie stabël midis njëri tjetrit. Italia do vepronte me të njëjtën mënyrë duke e lënë Francën vetëm dhe fronti “Stresa” tashmë përfshinte vetëm mbrojtjen e dobët Franceze, të ndërtuar sipas stilit të Luftës së Parë Botrore, që nuk i bëri dot ballë teknologjisë së re Gjermane. Pakti Molotov-Ribbentrop midis gjermanve dhe sovjetikëve, bëri që Gjermania të merrte e qetë Poloninë. Shtetet e bashkuara nuk arritën të vendosnin një lidhje të fortë me njëra tjetrën, duke i lënë Hitlerit kohë të fuqizohej. Më në fund Lufta Botrore II kishte filluar dhe tashmë nuk do të kishte më mundësi për negociata paqeje. Shkaqet në Azi thumb|200px|Yosuke Matsuoka (në qendër) festa e nënshkrimit të aleancës Japoneze-Gjermane-Italiane. Foto është shkrepur në Tokio, Japoni Politika e Japonisë Imperialiste në 1930, ishte sunduar nga militarist. Ushtarakët që ishin në krye të hierarkisë së shoqërisë Japoneze, dëshironin të realizonin ëndrrën e tyre për ta bërë Japoninë një vend me fuqi botrore. Këto ide dhe të tjera shkaqe ishin përfshirja e Japonisë në luftë. Në 1931, Japonia pushtoi Manchurian dhe Kinën në 1937. Kina ishte një vend i pasur me burime natyrore si edhe një vend i mirë për të zgjeruar dhe fortifikuar pozitën ushtarake në Azi. Si Sh.B.A, ashtu edhe Anglia (kjo e fundit kishte interesat e veta në Kinë), reaguan duke çuar ndihma ushtarake në Kinë, si instruktorë dhe avionë luftimi të cilët u dërguan në Kuomintang. Një tjetër reagim ishte edhe embargo e materialeve të nevojshme lufte kundrejt Japonisë. Në se Japonia nuk do furnizohej së shpejti me këto materiale që i’u ndaluan, asaj padyshim që nuk do i mbeste gjë tjetër veç se tërheqja ose gjetja e burimeve të tjera që ishin të rëndësishme për ekonominë e saj. Pra zgjidhjet ishin të thjeshta, tërheqja, pushtimi i territoreve ku ndodheshin burimet si nafta e materiale të tjera ose marrja e këtyre burimeve nga Dutch East Indies (kompani Hodhandeze në Indonezi e formuar në shek. 19), Malazija dhe Filipinet. Duke besuar se vëndet Europiane do të ishin shumë të zëna me njëra tjetrën dhe duke menduar se Sh.B.A-së do t’i duhej shumë vite para se të mund të organizohej në luftë (dhe edhe në se organizohej do i duhej shumë kohë në negociata), Japonia zgjodhi rrugën e pushtimit dhe kështu do të fillonte plani për pushtimin e Azisë. Si rrejdhojë Lufta Aziatike do të fillonte dhe Paqsori do të lyhej me gjak. Megjithatë, shkaku më i fortë që detyroi Amerikën të futej në luftë, ishte sulmi i pabesishëm në Pearl Harbor, në Singapor dhe në Pilipine në 7-8 dhjetor të vitit 1941. Kjo i dha shumë shpresë Gjermanisë, që kur pa se Sh.B.A do të ishte shumë e zënë me fushatën në Paqsor, i shpalli luftë asaj në 12 dhjetor 1941. Por Sh.B.A do të kishte më shumë burime se sa mendonte Hitleri. Pasojat Në se ka një dhimbje në ketë botë, ajo shtrihet gjërë në zemrën njerzore. thumb|200px|Dy të rinj gjerman. Foto i përket datës mars 1945 Pasojat e Luftës Botrore II ishin të shumta. Rreth 62 million njerëz, që është ekuivalentja e 2.5% e populsisë së planetit, humbën jetën. Lufta përfundoi me kapitullimin dhe pushtimin e Gjermanisë, humbjen e Japonisë dhe Koresë si edhe me dorzimin e territoreve të Finlandës që ishte në dorë të Sovjetikve. Globi tashmë do përballej me një ekonomi të shkatarruar, si të Europës ashtu edhe të Azisë. Ushqimi i shfrytëzuar nga të dyja palët armike nuk do të ishte i mjaftueshëm për të gjithë popullsinë. Shumë persona që luftuan u zhgënjyen nga lufta duke humbur shpresën për një jetë më të mirë (është për t’u theksuar numri i madh i vetvrasjeve në periudhën pas luftës e shkaktuar nga depresioni). Përfundimi i Luftës së Dytë Botrore nuk shihej si ëndrra që më në fund të gjitha luftrat do të përfundonin, por duke ditur këtë vënde të ndryshme do të merrnin masa. Aleatët do të formonin UN (United Nations – Kombet e Bashkuara) të udhëhequr nga Sh.B.A. në vitin 1945, kjo lidhje do t’u formonte në San Francisco, Kaliforni, me shpresën që konfliktet në të ardhmen nuk do të shkonin deri aty ku kishin shkuar deri tani. Perandoritë që kishin egzistuar deri atëherë si Perandoria e Hollandës, Perandoria e Francës dhe Perandoria e Britanisë, nuk do të egzistonin më. Aleanca të reja do të krijoheshin në shumë territore të ndryshme si në Azi dhe Afrikë. Filipinet kërkonin akoma pavarsinë e tyre të plotë duke i kujtuar Sh.B.A-së fjalën e dhënë për pavarsi dhe në 1946 do e fitonin një gjë të tillë. Për Gjermaninë dhe Poloninë do të hartoheshin territore të reja. Gjermania e ndarë në katër zona të ndryshme do të vuante më shumë dënimin e pas luftës. Nga katër zonat që ajo u nda, tre pjesë ishin në dorë të aleatve që vendosën edhe një sistem Demokratik Konstitucional. Pjesa tjetër e mbetur, ishte në dorë të Bashkimit Sovjetik. Ky i fundit shtiu nën kontrroll edhe shumë vënde të tjera të Europës Lindore. Frontet ishin të dukshëm tani. Në njërën anë qëndronin Aleatët me Sh.B.A në krye dhe në tjetrën anë qëndronte Bashkimi Sovjetik me shtetet satelite të tij. Furnizimi i Europës me Bombën Atomike, do të rriste akoma më shumë tensionin dhe kjo do të shënonte fillimin e Luftës së Ftohtë. Në Azi, dhe pikërisht në Japoni, Perandoria Imperiale Japoneze u shfuqizua nga gjenerali Amerikan në fuqi Douglas McArthur (Daglas Mek Artur), për t’u zëvendësuar me një Monarki Konstitucionale, ku Perandori Hiroite do të ishte akoma në krye. Ndryshe nga Wilhelmi II, që dha dorheqjen dhe mori fajin për sipër, kur Gjermania humbi në Luftën Botrore I, Perandori Japonez, nuk e bëri një gjë të tillë dhe trazhgimi e tij vazhdon edhe sot e kësaj dite. Me kapitullimin e Japonisë, Koreja do të merrte pavarsinë. Koreja ishte e ndarë në dy pjesë atë kohë. Njëra pjesë (Koreja Veriore) kishte ndihmën dhe mbështetjen e Sovjetikve, ndërsa pjesa tjetër (Koreja Jugore) kishte mbështetjen e trupave Amerikane. Ndërkoh në Kinë, Lufta Civile nuk zgjati shumë deri sa Partia Popullore e Kinës hypi më në fund në pushtet në 1949. Antarët e partisë Nacionaliste Kineze tërhiqen në Taiwan. Lufta e Dytë Botrore pati një zhvillim të pashmangshëm të teknologjisë. Radari kishte qënë një mjet vendimtar në shkatarrimin e nëndetseve Gjermane. Aeroplanët, anijet, punimet plastike, zhvillimi i lëndve plasëse, helikopterët, teknologjia e rraketave, si edhe energjia nukleare, do të zhvilloheshin me hapa të shpejta nga të dyja palët gjatë luftës së ftohtë. Ilaçe të shumta do të përmisoheshin dhe të tjera do zbuloheshin. Penicilina dhe antibiotikët gjithashtu do kishin një përmisim rrënjësor në këtë kohë. Por për momentin nuk mund të mendohej një përdorim i publik i përgjithshëm i tyre, por më vonë përdorimi publik i shumicës së mjeteve do të bëhej i mundshëm. Periudha dhe Ngjarje të luftës Idealet e Gjermanisë Qëllimi kryesor i Gjermanisë në atë kohë ishte rifitimi i territoreve Gjermane, të humbura me firmosjen e Traktatit të Versajës. Një qëllim tjetër ishte shtimi i territoreve të minoriteteve gjermani në Austri me idenë për të formuar Gjermaninë e Madhe (Ide kjo edhe e partisë fashiste e shfaqur në Itali, ku me termin “Perandoria Romake”, pretendonte të merrte ato territore që kjo perandori kishte përfshirë në të në lashtësi, por kuptohet kjo ishte vetëm një thirrje propogandistike). Politika e jashtme Gjermane kishte lidhje me tokat e shkëputura nga Austria si edhe me pjesën gjuhëfolëse gjermane në territoret e Polonisë dhe Çekosllovakisë të humbura gjithshtu si pasojë e Traktatit të Versajës. Bisedimet dhe negociatat e Hitlerit me Çamberlein (Chamberlein), kishin si justifikim pikërisht këto motive, që lejonin në një farë mënyre Gjermaninë të kërkonte këto territore. Hitleri i paraqiti raporte të shumta Neville Çamberlainit, ku tregoheshin dhunimi dhe keqtrajtimi që i bëhej minoriteteve gjermane në ato territore. Kur Gjermania Naziste, mori këto territore nga Polonia dhe Çekosllovakia, ai u prit ngrohtë nga gjermanët e aty. Por ky entuziazëm nuk do të rezultonte si një gjë pozitive më vonë. Me fundin e luftës, këta minoritete, u zhvendosën me forcë nga aty ku ishin. Duke i mbetur vetëm një vend për të shkuar, ata do i’u drejtonin Gjermanisë. Një arsye tjetër e fortë është edhe kushtet e vështira të vendosura në Konferencën e Parisit. Hitleri e bindi popullin se vetëm partia naziste do mund t’a lironte gjermaninë nga ai pakt. Shumë shpejt, shërbimi ushtarak i detyrueshëm do të rivendosej edhe pse ai ishte ndaluar nga traktati i lartë përmendur. Sipas Hitlerit, traktati po i hiqte Gjermanisë dhe gjermanve të drejtën për të funksionuar si një shtet i vërtetë. Këto dhe lojra të tjera propogandike, do të përdoreshin më vonë nga partia naziste për të arritur qëllimin e saj të vërtetë të luftës. Gjithashtu vetëm kështu partia naziste e Hitlerit mund të kryente diskriminime shoqërore dhe ideologjike, duke bërë që një pjesë e mirë e intelektualëve dhe kundërshtarësh politik, të largoheshin për të gjetur streh diku tjetër. Me këto ide, diskriminimi ndaj hebrenjve kishte filluar, duke i’u marrur një pjesë të mirë të pasurisë dhe duke i zëvëndësuar ata nga vëndet e larta të punës me punonjës gjerman, që sipas të njëjtës propogandë, ishin rracë arjane (rraca më e pastër në botë). Lëvizjet dhe Aleancat para luftës Në fillimet e luftës, Britania dhe Franca ndoqën një politikë mos veprimi ndaj Gjermanisë duke dashur të ruanin paqen në Europë. Ka mendime se kjo politikë u ndoq pasi këto dy fuqi të mëdha dyshonin në se popujt e tyre do të kishin dëshirën të luftonin një luftë tjetër madhore në kaq pak kohë. Me Marrjveshjen e Mynihut (Munich Agreement) në vitin 1938, u kuptua qartë që tashmë lufta ishte e pashmangshme, pasi pikërish Britania e Madhe dhe Franca, dhanë leje pushtimit të atyre tokave Çekosllovake, ku sipas Hitlerit jetonin popullsi gjermano-folëse. Çamberlain deklaroi se ky ishte një pakt që do të shënonte paqen në Europë. Por në të vërtetë, Gjermania pas pushtimit të “tokave që i përkisnin”, në mars të 1939, do të pushtonte të gjithë Çekosllovakinë. Në më pak se një vit nga pushtimi i Çekosllovakisë, Britania e Madhe dhe Franca, do t’i deklaronin luftë Gjermanisë. thumb|200px| Firmosja e Paktit Molotov-Ribbentrop në Moskë. Mbas Molotov nga e majta në të djathtë qëndrojnë Shaposhnikov, Ribbentrop dhe Stalin Me pushtimin e Çekosllovakisë u pa qartë dështimi i Marrveshjes së Mynihut. Gjithashtu Britania e Madhe dhe Franca arritën në përfundimin se Hitlerit nuk i zihej besë dhe se ai kërkonte të shtrinte pushtetin në të gjithë Europën, një gjë kjo që ata nuk mund t’a toleronin. Polonia dhe Franca do të binin dakort të ndihmonin njëra tjetrën më 19 maj 1939, në rast sulmimi nga pala Gjermane. Britania e Madhe do të ofronte ndihmën e saj ndaj Polonisë me të njëjtin qëllim si Franca në Mars. Më 23 gusht 1939, pakti Gjermano-Rus i Molotov-Ribbentrop do të firmosej nga të dyja palët. Ky pakt ishte i fshehtë dhe kishte si synim kryesisht formimin e një protokolli për të realizuar ndarjen e Euorpës Qëndrore, ndërmjet Nazistve dhe Sovjetikve. Kjo ndarje do të bëhej sipas planeve të interesave dypalëshe dhe gjithashtu i premtonte Bashkimit Sovjetik një pjesë të Polonisë. Të dy palët arritën në një marrveshje që lejonte si Gjermaninë dhe Rusinë të “bridhnin” të qeta dhe të mund të kryenin veprime ushtarake në tokat e njëri-tjetrit. Duke kujtuar Luftën e Parë Botrore ku Anglia i kishte bllokuar shumë gjëra asaj duke bërë që Gjermania të vuante urinë, Gjermania dëshironte një kontratë me B.S, ku ky i fundit zotohej të shiste ushqimet, naftën dhe produkte të tjera Gjermanisë. Gjermania tashmë nuk friksohej dhe ishte gati t’i shpallte luftë Britanisë së Madhe, Polonisë dhe Francës. Hitleri në fillim qartsoi se ai donte thjeshtë të shtinte në dorë Qytetin e Danzing (do ishte më e saktë të thonim Qytet-Shtet) dhe Korridorin e Polonisë, por qëllimet e pushtimit të plotë të Polonisë ishin të qarta. Marveshja midis Britanisë së Madhe dhe Polonisë në 25 gusht, nuk do të ndryshonte planet e Hitlerit. Pushtimi i Polonisë Më 1 shtator 1939, Gjermania pushton Poloninë. Me pretekstin e rremë se Polonia “sulmoi” një pikë Gjermane në kufi, Hitleri do të hidhej në sulm kundra saj duke e pushtuar. Më 3 shtator të po atij viti, si Britania e Madhe ashtu edhe Franca, do të shpallnin luftë ndaj Gjermanisë. Shumë shpejt edhe Australia, Kanadaja dhe Zelanda e Re do t’i shpallnin luftë asaj gjithashtu. Francezët do të organizoheshin shumë ngadalë. Pas ofensivës në Saar, ata shumë shpejt do të hiqnin dorë dhe do të tërhiqeshin. Ndërsa Britania, e kujtuar pak vonë, nuk mundi të bënte asgjë për të ndihmuar Poloninë që ndodhej nën sulm tashmë. Në 8 shtator, Gjermania Naziste do të arrinte në Varshavë (kryeqyteti i Polonisë), pas thyerjes së bujshme të mbrojtjes së dobët Polake. thumb|250px|Shtator 1939. Këmbsoria Polake në pritje gjatë Pushtimit të Polonisë Më 17 shtator 1939, Bashkimi Sovjetik sulmon nga lindja dhe pushton atë pjesë të Polonisë që i ishte premtuar nga marrveshja e fshehtë me Gjermaninë. Një ditë pas kësaj ngjarjeje, si presidenti dhe kryetari i përgjithshëm i trupave të armatosur polake, do t’ia mbathini në Rumani. Më 1 tetor, pas një muaj sulmesh mbi Varshavën, forcat armike do të shtinin në dorë qytetin. Batalioni i fundit i trupave polake, do të dorzohej më 6 tetor, edhe pse zyrtarisht, Polonia nuk i’u dorzua kurrë Gjermanisë. Trupat polake të mbetura, u tërhoqën në vëndet fqinje duke shpëtuar për momentin. Këto trupa do të luftonin më vonë në Fushatën e Shtatorit dhe do të jepnin një ndihmë të madhe ndaj forcave aleate për fitimin e Luftës Botrore II. Sitzkrieg Pas rënies së Polonisë, Gjermania e ndaloi hapin e saj për t’u rigrupuar gjatë dimrit të viteve 1939 dhe 1940 deri në prillin e 1940-ës. Gjatë kësaj kohe Franca dhe Britania e Madhe kishin qëndruar në gjëndje mbrojtjeje. Pushtimet e mëvonshme do të zhvilloheshin shumë shpejt nga ana e gjermanve me anë të sulmit të quajtur “Sitzkrieg” (e cilsuar si “the Phony War" nga mediat e Britanisë së Madhe). Në shqip komentohet Sitzkrieg "Sulm Rrufe"ö por njihet gjithashtu edhe si BlitzKrig (në të vërtetë kjo gjë është deri diku e gabuar). Beteja për Atlantikun Ndërkohë në pjesën veriore të Oqeanit Atlantik, anijet luftarake gjermane dhe anijet e vogla të luftimit si edhe nëndetset (këto të fundit të emëruara nga Britanikët U-boats. Shiko figurën për detaje), do të dëmtonin rëndë Flotën e Aleatve. U-Boats me sa duket ishin shumë efektive në Betejat e Atlantikut. Një e tillë do të sulmonte dhe përmbyste anijen transportuese të Britanikve HMS Courageous, ndërsa një tjetër do të fundoste Luftë Anijen HMS Royal Oak, kur kjo e fundit qëndronte e qetë e ankoruar në portin e Scapa Flow (territor në Skoci që shërbeu si bazë detare në dyja luftrat botrore). Në katër muajt e parë të luftës, këto anije do të fundosnin të paktën 110 mjete lundruese, duke u kthyer në tmerrin e Flotës së Aleatve. Efiçenca më e madhe e U-Boats ishte kundrjet anijeve tregtare trans-atlantike. Është i diskutueshëm mendimi se efiçenca e tyre në këtë luftë ishte fati dhe guximi. Më saktë do ishte të themi se ishin aftësitë luftarake ato që bënë këto anije dhe nëndetse të korrnin sukses në beteja. thumb|250px|Shëmbull i një anije U-Boat gjermane. Në sfond Luft-Anija Scharnhorst Mbas 1943, Gjermania do e kuptonte se nuk kishte shumë shpresa të fitonte në det. Aleatët do të ndërtonin anije më të shpejta se ato që u fundosën. Plani i shoqërimit të çdo anije me anije të tjera luftarake do të ulte humbjet e trupave detare. Gjithashtu lufta kundra nëndetseve do të bëhej shumë efektive. Këtu ka një meritë edhe shpikja e radarit, që arrinte të zbulonte nëndetset Gjeramne ku këto të fundit dilnin natën për t’u furnizuar me oksigjen ose për të bërë ndonjë riparim të mundshëm. Sulmi nga qelli do të ishte i befasishëm duke mos i lënë nëndetses shumë mundësi për t’ia mbathur. Prodhimi në masë i Tipit 21 U-boat nuk pati shumë efektivitet përderisa lufta tashmë kishte ardhur në përfundimet e saj. Në pjesën Jugore të Atlantikut, admirali Graf Spee arriti të fundosë nëntë anije tregtare Britanike. Kruiserat anglez si HMS Ajax, HMS Exeter dhe HMNZS Achilles do të angazhoheshin më vonë kundra Admiralit Graf Spee, në atë që njihet me emrin Battle of the River Plate (Beteja e River Plate). Këto kruisera që i përkisnin divizionit të Zelandës së re, do të dëmtoheshin rëndë në të vërtetë, por edhe Graf Spee do të detyrohej të tërhiqej në ujrat neutrale të Uruguait, në Portin e Montevideo. Në Betejën e Atlantıkut, Flota Gjermane nuk do të vepronte sipas rregullave të pashkruajtura të luftës. Robërit që arrinin të shpëtonin nga fundosja e anijeve, kapeshin dhe i dorzoheshin Gestapo-s që zakonisht i torturonte dhe egzekutonte. Jo në pak raste është qëlluar nga anijet luftarake, kundrejt marinarve të pambrojtur në det. Kjo gjë do të kritikoj më vonë, pas mbarimit të luftës. Tërbim në Paqsor Luftrat Japoneze në Oqeanin Paqsor e njohur si Lufta Sino-Japoneze. Lufta Sino-Japoneze filloi në 1937 me sulmin e Japonisë ndaj Kinës. Që nga 1931, Japonia mbante të pushtuar Mançurian dhe me datë 7 korrik të 1937, ajo do lëshonte sulme të shumta ndaj Kinës në afërsi të Beiping (Bezhingu i sotëm). Japonezët avancuan të pathyeshëm deri në Betejën e Shangait, ku ndaluan hapin. Shangai do të binte në dhjetor 1937. Pak më vonë edhe kryeqyteti Nanzhing do të binte. Qeveria Kineze u largua nga aty duke shkuar në Çongqing. thumb|250px|Fotograf' e fëmijve të vrarë gjatë masakrës së Nanking nga trupat japoneze. Gjatë kësaj lufte, Japonia kreu masakra të shumta, duke mbjellur terror mbi popullsinë civile. Keqtrajtime të shumta u kryen edhe kundrejt robërve të luftës që u gjendën përballë torturash çnjerzore. Për t’u përmendur është Masakra e Nanking, ku vetëm brenda një muaji, do të masakroheshin më shumë se 300 mijë civilë. Lufta e dytë midis Rusisë dhe Japonisë Më 8 maj 1939, 700 kalorës (por numri i këtyre trupave mund të jetë i diskutueshëm) kaluan lumin Khalka. Kjo sipas Japonezve ishte kufiri i Mançurias. Si mongolët dhe sovietikët, u justifikuan duke thënë se ata e dinin kufirin 20 milje më tutje në lindje. Kjo nuk ndaloi forcat e Mançurisë dhe Forcat mongole të hapnin zjarr mbi njëra tjetrën. Nuk do kalonin shumë ditë dhe Japonia ashtu si edhe Bashkimi Sovjetik, do të dërgonin trupa të shumta në asistencë të këtyre vëndeve që ishin nën kontrrollin e tyre. Kontigjenti i madh i karvaneve do të ndeshej ashpër me kontigjentin tjetër armik, një luftë kjo që do të zgjaste deri në shtator të atij viti. Nuk pati fitimtarë në këtë luftë, por kjo luftë do të bënte më vonë të mundur firmosjen e Paktit Molotov-Ribbentrop. Të friksuar nga hapja e një lufte me dy fronte, Sovjetikët nënshkruan këtë marrveshje të fshehtë me nazistët. Nuk ka të dhëna shumë të sakta, por mendohet se do të kishte 18 mijë humbje nga pala Japoneze dhe 9 mijë humbje nga pala Ruso-Mongole. Kjo ishte lufta e dytë që zhvillohej midis këtyre dy fuqive. Pushtimi i Danimarkës dhe Norvegjisë Norvegjia dhe Danimarka do të binin në dorë të Gjermanisë Naziste, në datën 9 prrill 1940. Ky pushtim mori emrin Operation Weserübung dhe kishte si synim një pengimin e një zbarkimi të mundshëm të trupave aleate në këto zona. Danimarka rap a ansnjë rezistencë. Norvegjia nuk u dorzua dhe luftimet filluan. Trupat Britanike të përgatitura për luftë, do të zbrisnin në veri të Norvegjisë. Vonë në korrik, truopat aleate do të pësonin disfatë dhe do të tërhiqeshin. Pas dorzimit të Ushtrisë Norvegjeze, Gjermania do të kontrrollonte pothuajse të gjithë Norvegjinë. Me rënien e Norvegjisë, Familja Mbretërore do të arratisej në Londër. Gjermania do të përdorte Norvegjinë si bazë për të dërguar karvane ushtarake kundra Bashkimit Sovjetik. Beteja e Brıtanisë Gjermania u përgatit të pushtonte Britaninë e Madhe në vitin 1940 në atë që u quajt Unternehmen Seelöëe nga gjermanët dhe Operation Sea Lion nga anglezët (Operacioni Luanët e Detit në shqip). Britania kishte humbur një pjesë të mirë të trupave të saj në Dunkirk. Megjithatë, Flota Britanike (Royal Navy) qëndronte solide dhe Nazistët e dinin që nuk kishin shpresa kundra saj. Kështu u mendua se veprimi më shpresëdhënës, ishte sulmi nga ajëri. Por edhe Forcat Ajrore Britanike (Royal Air Force) nuk ishin mangut. Gjermanve do t’ju duhej të ndesheshin me këto forca. thumb|250px|Bombarduesi Heinkel He 111 duke fluturuar mbi Londër. 7 shtator 1940. Në verën e vitit 1940, beteja midis këtyre dy Forcave Ajrore do të fillonte. Kjo betejë u pagzua me emrin Beteja e Britanisë. Luftëaffe (Forcat Ajrore Gjermane) në fillim do të përqëndronin sulmet e tyre mbi RAF Fighter Command (një nga tre qëndrat komanduese të Britanisë së madhe. Pika të tjera do të ishin edhe aeroporte të ndryshëm si edhe stacionet e radarve, që rezultonin shumë dëmtuese për nëndetset Gjermane. Pasi Britanikët do të bombardonin Berlinin, Hitleri vendosi të kundërpërgjigjej duke bombarduar Londrën. Sulmi mbi londrën njihet si The Blitz (Operacioni Rrufe në se do e përshtasnim në shqip). Forcat Ajrore Gjermane u dëmtuan rëndë nga sulmet mbi Britaninë. Hurricanes dhe Spitfires do të bënin të mundur, që Hitleri ta rikonsideronte planin e tij të sulmit mbi Britaninë. Kanali i Lamanshit, do të qëndronte në dorën e Flotës Angleze, por Hitleri kishte plane të tjera. Ai do të kthente sytë nga lindja, duke anulluar planet e tjera për pushtim. Një sy mbi Italinë Mbreti i Italisë Viktor Emanueli i Tretë në të vërtetë kishte kundërshtuar pushtimin e Shqipërisë, duke e konsideruar si një rrezik pa fitim. Por Musolini kishte planet e tij. Ultimatumi ndaj Shqipërisë për t’ju dorzuar Italisë u bë më 25 mars 1939. Refuzimi i Shqipërisë për dorzim, bëri që Benito Musolini t’a pushtonte atë në 7 prrill të 1939. Rezistenca ishte e dobët (Rezistenca e Durrsit) dhe shumë shpejt, trupat ushtarake Iataliane do të merrnin kontrroll mbi Shqipërinë. Mbreti i Zog, arratiset me familjen e tij në vëndin fqinj Greqinë dhe më pas në Londër. Pasi kishte pushtuar Shqipërinë, më 28 tetor të 1940 edhe Greqia do të binte në duar të Italianve. Italia nuk provoi veten të denjë për të mbajtur nën kontrroll këto dy vënde. Bombarduesit anglez do të ishin shumë efiçentë kundra anijeve Italiane. Një luftë-anije u fundos, ndërsa shumë të tjera do të dëmtoheshin rëndë duke dalur jashtë-përdorimit. Sulmi i avjonve bombardues ndaj Flotës Italiane do të bëhej e mundur në portin jugor të Tarantos, ku avjonët do të përdornin torpedo për të fundosur dhe dëmtuar anijet Italiane. Torpedot do të konsideroheshin si shumë të rëndësishme dhe përdorimi i tyre do të bëhej i mundur më vonë në sulmin e Japonezve në Pearl Harbor, kundra Sh.B.A-së. Lidhje të jashtme *Databaza mbi Luftën Botrore II *BBC History\Luftën Botrore II *Informacion i hartuar nga vetë Gjermanët me komente dhe opinione për luftën dhe pasluftën Category:Lufta e Dytë Botrore af:Tweede Wêreldoorlog als:Zweiter Weltkrieg ang:Ōðru Woruldgūþ ar:حرب عالمية ثانية ast:Segunda Guerra Mundial az:II Dünya Müharibəsi ba:Икенсе донъя һуғышы be:Другая сусветная вайна bg:Втора световна война br:Eil brezel bed bs:Drugi svjetski rat ca:Segona Guerra Mundial cs:Druhá světová válka cy:Yr Ail Ryfel Byd da:2. verdenskrig de:Zweiter Weltkrieg el:Β΄ Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος en:World War II eo:Dua mondmilito es:Segunda Guerra Mundial et:Teine maailmasõda eu:Bigarren Mundu Gerra fa:جنگ جهانی دوم fi:Toinen maailmansota fr:Seconde Guerre mondiale fy:Twadde Wrâldkriich ga:An Dara Cogadh Domhanda gl:Segunda Guerra Mundial gn:Ñorairõ Guasu he:מלחמת העולם השנייה hi:द्वितीय विश्वयुद्ध hr:Drugi svjetski rat hu:II. világháború ia:Secunde Guerra Mundial id:Perang Dunia II io:Duesma Mondo-milito is:Seinni heimsstyrjöldin it:Seconda guerra mondiale ja:第二次世界大戦 ka:მეორე მსოფლიო ომი ko:제2차 세계 대전 ku:Şerê cîhanî yê duyemîn la:Bellum Orbis Terrarum II lb:Zweete Weltkrich li:Twiede Wereldoorlog lt:Antrasis pasaulinis karas lv:Otrais pasaules karš mk:Втора Светска војна ms:Perang Dunia II mt:Tieni Gwerra Dinjija nds:Tweete Weltkrieg nl:Tweede Wereldoorlog nn:Andre verdskrigen no:Andre verdenskrig pl:II wojna światowa pt:Segunda Guerra Mundial ro:Al doilea război mondial ru:Вторая мировая война scn:Secunna guerra munniali sh:Drugi svetski rat simple:World War II sk:Druhá svetová vojna sl:Druga svetovna vojna sr:Други светски рат sv:Andra världskriget sw:Vita Kuu ya Pili ya Dunia ta:இரண்டாம் உலகப் போர் th:สงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง tl:Ikalawang Digmaang Pandaigdig tr:II. Dünya Savaşı uk:Друга світова війна 1939—45 ur:دوسری جنگ عظیم vi:Đệ nhị thế chiến wa:Deujhinme guere daegnrece yi:דער צווייטער וועלט קריג zh:第二次世界大战 zh-min-nan:Tē-jī-chhù Sè-kài Tāi-chiàn zh-yue:第二次世界大戰